Shadow Djinni
by Skysha-Tranqui
Summary: [ON HIATUS]Shadow Djinni's are similar to vampires, traditional Djinni, or Genie, and have a couple of weird hangups. Two of the G-pilots are these ancient creatures, and they end up getting entangled with the human world, which is the last thing they eve


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

Pairings: Eventually I should have the classics; 1x2/1+2 and 3x4/3+4

Plot: Shadow Djins – they are similar to ordinary Djins, but with one major difference. They only get released at night-time. Ok, I lied, two major differences. They are also not bound to a lamp or anything. 

This is completely AU, and should read better if read when listening to 'Awakening', by The Damning Well – v.good, should hear it! J 

****

Chapter One – In the darkness, stirring

Breaths of whispers ruffled the leaves.

Voices could be heard, weaving with the strands of air as they surged around, searching for something. But only if you were listening for it.

Darkness crept along the grimy brick walls. Finally exiting the small town, and sliding through the trees hiding the cemetary from the town's view. Fingers of inky black covered the grainy bark of trees, old and knarled with wisdom. They heard the whispers, and understood.

The Sun slipped down, the path of darkness winding in its wake.

Chills passed through the town's inhabitants, and they wrapped their scarves more securely about their necks, huddling into the warmth as they hurried home after a long days work.

Noises muted, muffled by the silky black now encompassing the land.

But still the whispers floated along the breeze. Speaking of a temptation, speaking of salvation, and speaking of the waking to come.

A young man stopped walking. Slowing, he turned in a semi-circle, a frown appearing as his attention was caught by the voices. Shaking his head and brushing it off as nothing, he continued on his way, slightly more cautious now. 

Still, the brief brush had been enough to impart something important upon the breeze, adding itself to the weaving tapestry of sound, air and something more ancient.

Tombstones appeared, mossy and half-hidden by the undergrowth. They were scattered, crumbling and yet held a dignified silence, hiding in the forest that protected them from the rest of the world.

Following the haphazard trail of graves to its core, the tombstones became more common, bigger and in better condition, despite the impossibility of that. 

Finally the darkness reached the earliest of the tombs. 

A silken voice appeared in the breeze, stirring the last golden leaves hanging over the grey granite. They fell, and the breeze followed.

Whispering over the cold stone, the black of night settles over the mausoleum with a soundless sigh. The sharp-edged breeze was more vocal, its inner voices gaining volume, an urgency taking shape as it whispered its silent words.

The gate cracked open, and darkness spilled out, blacker than the night itself. A sweet perfume drifted outwards, fading the closer it got to the town, long silent by now. Movement in the inner sanctum, and something came forward.

Stepping out of the entry, the figure of a young male stretched, his hair swiching behind him. Blinking to adjust his eyes to the brighter darkness he now found himself in, the figure opened himself to the breeze which now danced teasingly around him.

Violet eyes snapped open, the message in the weave imparted as was needed. 

A hand gently touched his shoulder, and the young man turned to face his companian. 

Taller then the first, this young man didn't bother taking the time to adjust, immediately prepared to take on what the night could throw at him. Bright green eyes regarded his friend, silently asking his question.

"Sapphire eyes needs help."

****

Well? I would really appreciate any input on this one, it is a different style of writing for me, and I just want to know if it is all right. So please R+R ?

This is just the beginning though, so all of this is to set the scene really, there should be some more interesting stuff next chapter, with some fighting even taking place! Ooh, the excitement!!!!!!! J 


End file.
